backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Korath Alpha/Discussion of the Week 2
Welcome to Discussion of the Week. In this week we will discuss about the Town Hall 10, how to defeat the improved towers, and more. The Town Hall Level 10 Being one of the most overpowered updates, along with Korath, this building allows new features like 400 blocks, level 8 complex towers(Tesla, Railgn, ADT, Laser), level 5 Monster Bunkers and more Booby Traps and Heavy Traps. Being the most awaited update, it is somewhat the downfall of attacking. How to defeat it Always remember that absolutely no base can be undefeated. Look for any weak spots and fling in the right monsters. However with both Korath with all abilities and a fully developed base, that is truly an extremely difficult challenge. It is possible to defeat any base at any circumstances. Here are some bases and how to defeat them. Box Yard with a Level 10 Town Hall and fully upgraded defenses: If you cant destroy this, then you have got to start reading guides in the forums. Heres a way to defeat that: Requirements: *D.A.V.E.s *A champion that suits your battle style *Zafreetis *(Baits) Zagnoids (protected bunkers), Pokeys(exposed bunkers) *A chaos weapon that suits your battle style *Any other monsters *10 million Putty, 10 million Pebbles, 5 million Twigs How to destroy Check the bunkers by using a probe, then if they are Eye-ras, bait them out. Simply fling in the D.A.V.E. to somewhere the defending champion only can reach. After use the Zafreetis(One if the defender is Gorgo, 3 or 4 if its Drull, One/None if its Fomor). After the champion is dead, use the champion (champions if you have Krallen), and if your using Fomor, send the D.A.V.E.s first. Fling in 10 million Putty and catapult the ADTs. After watch the devastation. If using the chaos weapon, save it for the right time. Quadrant Base with the Town Hall 10 and fully upgraded defenses Harder than a box yard, so this may need some good strategies. Requirements: *D.A.V.E. with Rockets *Zafreetis *A champion that sits on how you attack *10 million Putty, 10 million Pebbles, 5 million Twigs *Tank monsters *High damage monsters *King Wormzers *Chaos Weapon How to destroy Fling the King Wormzers to ruin the pathing, and also destroy buildings and tank damage. Since not all pathing are destroyed, fling 2 or 3 D.A.V.E.s to attack the champion monster. Add Zafreeti also to make the D.A.V.E. even more powerful. Use the D.A.V.E.s and then the champion. Fling in some Zafreetis with them and use the 10 million Putty Rage. Catapult the ADTs and watch the destruction. Use the chaos weapon only if necessary and when its the right time. Pros and Cons "Even something improved still gets a con." Pros This has made many defenders happy, their wishes granted. Now the defenses are way improved! Cons Downfall of BYM and maybe even Kixeye. This is due to overpowered defenses. Also upgrading the bunkers will make it more baitable(range from 22.5 blocks to way higher). Thanks for reading the second discussion of the week!